Solo nosotros
by Sipei
Summary: Momentos íntimos como los que tenían Kenshin y Kaoru no pueden durar para siempre. ¿O pueden? *One Shot*


**SOLO NOSOTROS**

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos a pasear un poco? — Le preguntó Kaoru a Kenshin con una sonrisa en los labios mientras lo ayudaba a llevar las cosas del desayuno a la cocina. — Hace un día tan hermoso allá fuera…

Kenshin la miró mientras pensaba en que era ella quien verdaderamente lucia hermosa aquel día. Y todo los días…

Asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que lavaba los platos sucios en una bacía llena de agua y ella secaba con una toalla que había comprado recientemente para la cocina los platos que ya estaban limpios.

Kenshin se mordió el interior de sus mejillas, pues de repente se le antojo que la quería besar. Pero se dijo a si mismo que aquello no era posible; no con Sanosuke y Yahiko deambulando todavía por el dojo…

Siguieron con la limpieza en silencio, aunque las miradas que se echaban el uno al otro decían mucho. Promesas silenciosas que Kenshin Himura tenía toda intención de hacer realidad.

Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, Yahiko se asomó al umbral de la cocina y les comentó que iba al Akabeko; y Sanosuke, que apareció justo detrás de él, les dijo que iba a hacer a-saber-Dios-qué en la ciudad y que no sabría cuando regresaría al dojo.

— ¡Cuídense los dos! — Les comentó Kaoru cuando Sano y Yahiko ya estaban de salida.

Cuando estuvieron los dos solos, Kaoru se giró en la dirección del pelirrojo y le volvió a cuestionar su idea de salir a pasear.

— Si eso es lo que quieres, _koishii_. — Le repuso Kenshin mirándola con aquella mirada llena de cariño que solo se la mostraba cuando estaba completamente seguro de que estaban los dos solos.

— P-pensé que dirías que era una idea demasiado tonta e infantil…— Balbuceó Kaoru, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono ligeramente morado.

Kenshin delineó suavemente el rostro de Kaoru con sus dedos.

Era más bien una caricia que otra cosa. Y Kaoru estuvo a punto de jadear cuando los dedos de él se aproximaron peligrosamente de sus labios. Pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior y se dio cuenta de que Kenshin tenía la nada fija en ellos…

— Nada de lo que digas me parece tonto o infantil, _koishii_…

Kaoru cerró los ojos. _Aquella_ voz… Battousai… Kenshin… Los dos estaban allí, mirándola como si fuera la única mujer para ellos. Para él…

Una diminuta sonrisa adornó os labios de Kenshin y ella supo que él sabía lo que había pensando.

Era siempre así. Entre ellos había una conexión que iba más allá de la física y de la racionalidad. Había días en que Kaoru se quedaba de boca abierta con la manera en que cada uno tenía de saber con exactitud lo que uno pensaba y sentía.

Era como si el uno estuviera en la piel del otro…

Kenshin sabía que aquella era una oportunidad única para estar a solas con su Kaoru. ¿Así que para que iba a desaprovecharla? Además saliendo a pasear con ella, podrían alejarse durante un rato del dojo. Kenshin de los quehaceres domésticos y Kaoru de la sala de entrenamiento.

Estar a solas con ellas era en verdad un tiempo muy precioso para Kenshin. Eran raras las veces en la que estaban solos, con Yahiko siempre queriendo entrenar y Sanosuke deambulando por el dojo.

Después del terrible combate contra Shishio, del golpe – casi – fatal que estuvo a punto de matarlo, Kenshin sabía que era una bendición del cielo que ahora estuviera vivo. Y era una bendición todavía mayor tener a una mujer como Kaoru amándolo.

Como os dos eran muy tímidos y reservados – especialmente Kenshin – había acordado no revelar a nadie la verdadera naturaleza de su relación. Todo el mundo seguía creyendo que seguían siendo solo amigos y nada más que eso. Estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, hablando o solo sentando observando el cielo o lo que sea.

Y para Kenshin aquello estaba bien. No porque sintiera vergüenza de tener una relación con Kaoru, mas porque sus enemigos podrían aprovechar aquella información y secuestrar a Kaoru. Justo como hizo Jin-E.

Mientras Kenshin se dedicaba al dojo, a mantenerlo limpio y arreglado, Kaoru dedicaba sus días a que el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu creciera más y más.

Los que sospechaban del amor entre ellos, como probablemente Sanosuke, Megumi y Tae lo hará, no llegaban a saber cuan profundamente Kenshin y Kaoru. No entendían que su amor no necesitaba de palabras para ser expresado. Que sus gestos, sus miradas decían mucho más que dos simples palabras.

«Dos personas que están conectadas en cuerpo, alma y corazón…»

'_Bueno, en cuerpo todavía no…',_ pensó Kenshin con una mueca.

Él todavía no se había atrevido a dar «aquel» paso definitivo que los uniría para siempre. En parte debido a su pasado sangriento y en parte porque deseaba casarse antes con Kaoru. La respetaba tanto que no quería machar su reputación.

Suficiente tenía ella con tenerlo viviendo en su dojo y encima tener que callar cuando algunas señoras en la ciudad la criticaban por vivir sola con un hombre sin estar casada con él.

Claro que ganas era cosa que no le faltaba. Tenía muchas ganas de poseerla. Las noches eran un infierno. Sabiendo que estaba en la otra habitación, sentir su aroma a jazmines. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla de la manera que solo un hombre sabe tocar a su mujer.

¿Cuántas noches no había tenido sueños febriles con ella? Más de las que podría contar. Le parecían tan reales y era una decepción darse cuenta de que solo eran eso: sueños…

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar lejos aquellos pensamientos, pues Kaoru se le había quedado mirando fijamente.

Como Kenshin estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Kaoru, decidió hacer un pequeño almuerzo para ellos dos, pues estaba seguro que el paseo seria más largo de lo que Kaoru planeaba. O eso tenía en mente Kenshin…

* * *

><p>Mientras Kenshin preparaba el almuerzo, Kaoru se fue a su habitación a ponerse su kimono más bonito que tenia. Era de un color azul muy suave, con flores por todos lados. Y la cinta que tenía en el cabello era del mismo color y aquel atuendo solo hacia resaltad todavía más sus ojos.<p>

Se encontraron en el portón del dojo después de que Kenshin verificara si todo estaba cerrado y luego salieron.

Era un día bastante soleado. Y como dijo Kaoru: perfecto para dar un paseo.

Se fueron a la ciudad y echaron un pequeño vistazo a las tiendas para ver lo que tenían. Cuando Kaoru se hartó de mirarla, siguieron por el camino que iría a dar al rio donde Kenshin se despidió de Kaoru justo antes de partir hacia Kyoto.

Tímidamente, Kaoru buscó la mano de Kenshin y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. El pelirrojo se puso más rojo que su pelo pero no apartó su mano.

Cuando llegaron, la cara de Kaoru estaba sombría y un poco triste.

– Lo siento, _koishii_. – Se excuso Kenshin al tiempo que ponía en el suelo la caja con el almuerzo dentro y que estaba envuelta en un pañuelo para que Kenshin la pudiera carga en su hombro. – Sé que te trae malos recuerdos y lo siento mucho. Si gustas podemos ir a otro sitio.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

— No importa. De cualquier forma, me parece un lugar perfecto para hacer un picnic. Y además…

Además, estaban los dos solos. Y eso era lo único que importa.

Se sentaron junto a unos de los arboles que había junto al rio. Había una suave brisa que soplaba alrededor de ellos, dejando el día todavía más cálido. Comieron en un silencio cómodo. Mirándose el uno al otro y con sus manos que se rozaban de vez en cuando.

Estaba siendo una ocasión agradable y, sobretodo, inolvidable. Kenshin se sentía más feliz que nunca.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kenshin se recostó sobre el árbol, sus piernas extendidas sobre la hierba.

— Ven aquí, _koishii_…

Kaoru se sonrojo a no más poder; especialmente después de la manera penetrante en que Kenshin la miró. Había allí un hambre tan primitiva y salvaje. Dorado mezclándose con violeta.

_Battousai…_

Kaoru se mordió los labios inferiores.

¡Oh! ¡Como lo amaba! Lo amaba tanto que a veces tenía la impresión de que se volvería loca si no lo veía, si no escuchaba su voz, si no lo tocaba. Aunque solo fuera un simple roce…

Caminando sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, Kaoru se fue aproximando poco a poco de él. La mirada de Kenshin se oscureciendo, tornándose dorada por momentos y volviendo a ser violeta en cuento parpadeo.

Saber que «el otro» estaba allí, pendiente de todo lo que Kaoru hacia, hacia con que Kaoru deseara ser un poco traviesa con Kenshin. Y Kenshin, por supuesto, estaba al tanto de eso, pues sonrió con picardía.

— Eres muy mala_, koishii_… — Le dijo al tiempo que ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar a su latir con la fuerza de un huracán y rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

Se quedaran así, los dos pegados el uno al otro.

Kenshin empezó a hablar con Kaoru, contándole los sitios que había visitado cuando solo un vagabundo, las ciudades y la gente que conoció. Ella lo escuchaba con atención.

Kaoru amaba el sonido de su voz más que a cualquier golosina que él le prepara, y ella era muy glotona. Aunque sabía que ahora ya poca o nada le prestaba atención a lo Kenshin, él siguiendo relatándole sus aventuras. Más para poder seguir tocándola de aquella manera que por otra cosa.

Cuando Kenshin le comento que cierta vez cuando había pedido alojamiento en un albergue y el dueño al ver que no tenía con que pagar le había dijo que se quedaría si cocinaba para sus clientes y luego se dio cuenta que ni arroz sabia coser, se dispuso a enseñarle todo cuanto sabia. Su mujer había muerto seis años y desde entonces el viejecito había tenido que aprender a ser todas las tareas domesticas – algo que también terminó por enseñar a Kenshin.

Como Battousai nunca tuvo que preocuparse por esas cosas, porque eran las geishas quienes hacían los quehaceres domésticos. Pero al ser un vagabundo y no tener dinero, saber cocinar y limpiar le había salvado muchas veces de morir de hambre y frio.

Ella sonrió al escuchar su historia y luego levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. Kenshin vio sus labios entreabiertos; suaves, de color carmesí y sintió ganas de probarlos, de darse un festín en ellos…

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nubes de color gris empezaron a aparecer y a cubrir el sol.

Kenshin tuvo una sensación de pérdida. Momentos como los que ellos tenían no pueden durar para siempre. ¿O pueden?

No obstante, a Kaoru no le pareció importarle mucho el cambio de tiempo. Le sonrió con ternura al tiempo que se apartaba de él.

Kenshin suspiró.

Definitivamente momentos como aquellos no duran para siempre.

Kenshin se puso de pie también y empezó a recoger rápidamente las cosas del picnic. En ese mismo instante empezó a llover suavemente. No había llovido mucho últimamente y un poco de lluvia era más que bienvenida; en especial con el calor que hacía. Era muy refrescante…

Cuando Kenshin se dio la vuelta, buscando a Kaoru con la mirada se fijó en que la chica estaba en el centro del campo, bailando con los brazos extendidos bajo la lluvia.

Kenshin se sintió perplejo por lo que veía.

Había empezado a llover con fuerza y a Kaoru parecía importar el hecho de estar mojada hasta los huesos. Reía como si fuera una niña.

Sus ojos azules brillaban con mucha emoción, tan cargados de felicidad, cuando dio giró en un circulo justo en el centro del campo. Las flores silvestres de diferentes colores acariciaban ligeramente sus tobillos desnudos. Sus cabellos largos y sedosos estaban empapados debido y se aferraban a su cara y a su cuello, ya que Kaoru lo había dejado suelto por él.

Kenshin siguió mirándola, completamente fascinando por su risa y por la forma en cómo bailaba bajo la lluvia.

Parecía tan etérea, un hada de espíritu libre.

Kenshin caminó en a dirección a Kaoru, como si una fuerza desconocida lo estuviera empujado en la dirección de ella, solo para darse cuenta de que era Kaoru quien lo atraía. Como un hombre que se moría de hambre…

En ese instante Kenshin se dio cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba. La necesitaba incluso más que el oxigeno.

'_Eres como un ángel, koishii… Mi ángel…'_

— Kaoru… — La llamó suavemente Kenshin. — Deberíamos abrigarnos. Enfermarás si sigues bajo la lluvia.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró cuando escuchó que la llamaba. Luego sonrió; la sonrisa más seductora que Kenshin haya visto jamás. Kaoru empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él, los ojos radiantes y llenos de promesas tan traviesas como ella.

Kenshin se quedó aturdido, sin saber se quedarse donde estaba, lanzarse sobre ella o esperar a que ella se lanzara sobre él.

Cuando Kaoru lo abrazó y enterró su rostro en la «V» de su gi, donde se podía ver a su pecho, Kenshin se quedó sin aliento. Estaban empapados hasta los huesos y probablemente pescarían un resfriando pero eso poco importaba en aquel momento.

Kenshin podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Kaoru irradiaba y la acercó todavía más a él; deseando fundirse con ella.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos y Kenshin sintió que se ahogaba en su mirada. Sus manos pequeñas y muy femeninas rodearon sus mejillas y Kenshin cedió a la tentación y la besó.

El paraíso cálido y húmedo de su boca lo envolvió por completo, su sabor lo dejó ebrio y Kenshin supo que quería mucho más que un beso.

La quería, la necesitaba más que a nada en aquel momento.

Sus manos se metieron bajo su gi, acariciando su pecho, contornando las cicatrices que tenía allí y yendo hacia su espalda, donde le arañó con sus uñas. Kenshin se estremeció de pies a cabeza y ella aproximó su cuerpo, sus senos rozando su pecho.

Las manos de Kenshin vaguearon hasta su cintura y la apretó con él; quería que supiera lo que le había hecho con sus travesuras.

Ella se apretó contra aquel bulto duro que presionaba contra su vientre y Kenshin supo que ella lo sintió.

'_Estoy en llamas, koishii… Déjame tenerte. Déjame perderme en tu cuerpo…'  
><em>

— Volvamos a casa. — Murmuró Kaoru, su mano entrelazándose con las de él.

Kenshin asintió, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que eso.

Kaoru era todo en lo pensaba, cada hora y cada minuto del día ella invadía sus pensamientos sin dejarle una pequeña posibilidad de huir.

Incluso llegaba a ser curioso pensar que un día había sido Battousai, el destajador. Tan despiadado, frio y cruel.

Sin nadie que lo pudiera controlar Y ahora, allí estaba él… Cayendo bajo el embrujo de Kaoru, que tenía más poder sobre él, sobre sus acciones y sus decisiones de lo que Tomoe jamás tuvo. Ya no importaba que no tuviera voluntad propia…

* * *

><p>Volvieron al dojo tan pronto como pudieron. En medio de la lluvia y con la ropa toda empapada no era fácil darse prisa. Kaoru se cayó algunas veces al suelo, ensuciándose su kimono veraniego en el barro. Cuando Kenshin la ayudaba a levantarse, ella se reía y intentaba empujarlo al suelo y Kenshin tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no ceder al capricho de ella.<p>

Entraron por la entrada principal y se les pusieron la piel de gallina cuando sintieron el calor del dojo.

Kenshin se descalzó y se giro hacia Kaoru justo a tiempo para atrapar una sonrisa perversa que pronto desapareció de su rostro.

— Ve a buscar un kimono seco y una toalla mientras yo te preparó un baño caliente. – Le repuso Kenshin al ver como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Era una pobre excusa, una tentativa frustrada de huir de la tentación que Kaoru representaba para él. – No quiero que pesques un resfriado.

— Pero tu también estas mojado, Kenshin…

— Aguantaré hasta que hayas terminado de ducharte.

Kaoru lo miró, pero no hizo nada para ir a darse un baño.

— ¿Qué pasa, _koishii_?

– N-no entiendo…

Kenshin la miró confuso.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes_, koishii_?

— N-no entiendo cómo puedes siempre tan encantador conmigo. No he hecho nada merecer ese tratamiento…

Kenshin se aproximó de ella. Kaoru tenía una personalidad muy fuerte, ¡y qué personalidad tenia!, pero también era frágil. Muy frágil. Y Kenshin sabía que mucha de esa fragilidad se debía al tiempo en que Kenshin fingía no ver lo que ella sentía por él…

Él le recorrió el rostro con sus penetrantes ojos violetas mezclados con dorados y le apartó un mechón de la frente.

— Porque me gusta el color de tu pelo. Sobre todo cuando el sol de la tarde refleja su luz en ellos…— Se aproximó más de ella. – Y porque me gustan tus ojos. — Las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo sus mejillas que ahora estaban empapadas en lagrimas. O quizás eran de la lluvia. — Me encanta el modo como sonríes. Y lo que tu risa me hace sentir en mi interior…— Se puso las manos en la cintura las deslizó por los costados. — Me gusta tu cuerpo... — Inclinó la cabeza sobre su oreja. — La forma de tu boca...

Un segundo después tenía los labios pegados a los suyos. Ella esperó muy poco para no separarlos, suplicando ser poseída. Él obedeció a su silencioso deseo y deslizó la lengua en su interior. El beso no fue tan intenso como Kaoru esperaba, pero la misma dulzura con la que iba acompañado era tan irresistible como la pasión que la había estremecido en el campo. Incapaz de contenerse se apretó contra él, amoldando su cuerpo al suyo.

— Por favor, Kenshin…— Le suplicó Kaoru. — ¡Por favor, hazme tuya!

—Por Kami, Kaoru… — Susurró él. El calor de su aliento le ardió en las mejillas. Le atrapó un lóbulo entre los labios y la excitó con pequeños mordiscos. — No digas esas cosas. ¿Qué no ves que no puedo resistirme a ti?

Ella sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo y de su mente, y que rendía todos sus sentidos a la imprudencia de su dueño.

— Kenshin…

— Sshh…

Aquel susurró despertó un sentimiento dormido en su cuerpo, pero no consiguió definirlo. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, Kenshin le levantó los brazos y la hizo abrazarlo por los hombros. Luego le acarició la piel hasta los codos y más abajo, continuando sobre la curva de sus senos.

— ¿Te gusta?

Ella murmuró una afirmación e intensificó la pasión del beso.

Ladeó la cabeza para apoyar una mejilla contra su pecho, mientras él seguía acariciándola hasta la cintura. Al llegar a sus nalgas, apretó con fuerza y la movió para que pudiera sentir la dureza de su propio deseo.

Ella gimió y se frotó contra él. La fuente de su feminidad aumentaba de temperatura a cada tacto, pero el sufrimiento de la insatisfacción era delicioso. Su cuerpo vibraba con dolor, pero también con placer.

— Kaoru, te deseo. ¡Te deseo mucho!

Puso las manos entre ellos y le acarició los senos. Llevó sus dedos hasta las crestas de la sensibilidad y las endureció con ligeros roces excitantes.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo. — Llevó la boca hasta su cuello y besó su piel ardiente. – ¿Lo entiendes? Quiero estar dentro de ti. Llegar lo más profundo posible…

Quería cumplir aquello todo, pero sabía que no era la ocasión correcta. Además no sabía si Sanosuke o Yahiko ya habían llegado al dojo. Aparte de que seguían empapados.

— Venga. Ve a buscar tus cosas para que puedas ducharte… — Le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de ella y recogía la caja del almuerzo.

Kaoru subió el pequeño escalón que había en la entrada y luego se detuvo. Cuando se volteó hacia él, tenía una sonrisa todavía más perversa que la anterior.

_'Kaoru va a hacerme una travesura. ¡Tan seguro como que me llamo Kenshin Himura!'_

— Sabes, Kenshin… Si quieres ahorrar trabajo, podrías ducharte conmigo.

Al principio se quedó de piedra por lo que oyó. Después, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir sus palabras, puso las manos en sus caderas y fingió que estaba muy furioso con ella.

—¡KAORU KAMIYA!

Ella se rió a carcajadas, tomándole el pelo. Luego le mostró la lengua y huyó de él antes que pudiera atraparla.

— ¡Solo era una broma, Kenshin! ¡No tienes que llevar todo lo que te digo tan a pecho!

Luego desapareció en el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones mientras veía como Kenshin daba amenazadoramente un pasó en frente. Cuando ella desapareció, sus ojos estaban más dorados que nunca y una diabólica sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Oh, las cosas que le haría cuando la tuviera a su alcance…

**************************************************************************· ************************************************************************F I N **********************************************************************·************************************************************************

* * *

><p><strong><em>Koishii<em> **significa _"mi amor"_ o _"cariño"_. En el mangá, Kenshin a menudo se refiere a Kaoru como "Kaoru-koishii", pero yo solo uso «koishii», porque me gusta más así. A su vez, Kaoru usa **_anata_** (que significa _"querido"_) para referirse a Kenshin. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales<strong>: ¡Ay! Ustedes ni se imaginan lo complicado que es para mí escribir un fanfic con escenas _un poco subidas de tono_ y tener que quedarme a medias. ¡Es muy frustrante!

Pero bueno… ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

No tengo nada más qué añadir; excepto darles las gracias por haber leído el fanfic. Ya saben: si les ha gustado me pueden dejar un review. Eso es todo…

¡Hasta la próxima! ^ω^

**PD:** ¿Qué le parecería si escribiría un ShortFic (con no más que dos o tres capítulos) de Battousai/Kaoru? He estado citando a Battousai en todo el fic y me di cuenta de que me encantaría explorar el lado más oscuro de Kenshin. Por supuesto, tendría uno o dos Lemons. :P

Si les interesa la idea, háganmelo saber.


End file.
